Talk:Seven Heavens Breathing Method
Not a Taijutsu It's not Taijutsu because it doesn't involve any fighting, just like how the Eight Gates isn't a Taijutsu.--Omojuze (talk) 13:24, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Then it's a Ninjutsu? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:26, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::It's either nothing, or a kinjutsu, like the Eight Gates... Saying that it's kinjutsu would be the best thing since Shira's body also turned red like Lee's or Guy's after opening a few "breaths".--Omojuze (talk) 13:27, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::And It's not ninjutsu, because it was specifically said that Shira can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.--Omojuze (talk) 13:28, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :::It's most likely not a jutsu, because the Eight Gates isn't a jutsu, either. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Most likely a kenjutsu, like the Eight Gates, 'cause the red skin kinda gives it away that it could be dangerous--Omojuze (talk) 13:30, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Kenjutsu involves swords and isn't one of the three main jutsu categories. Also, as I said above, the Eight Gates is not a technique, so it can't be a forbidden technique, either. I have no idea why the wiki labels it as such. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:35, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Omo The eight gates is classified as Kinjutsu because of the effects on the body. We don't know if there are any negatives effects on the body from using this technique. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:38, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::@Seelentau - mixed up the classifications, but the eight gates was noted to be a forbidden technique by guy, if my memory isn't faulty. Why not make the changes. It's 100% not a Taijutsu, that is certain. @Sarutobii2 - the likeness and comparison to the Eight Gates makes it pretty clear. I think that listing it as a kenjutsu and listing a reasoning in the trivia would solve the issue.--Omojuze (talk) 13:41, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :I see it as a part of Taijutsu, like the Eight Gates, the chakra is not expelled from the body unlike Ninjutsu, it is neither Kenjutsu nor Kinjutsu, so label it as Taijutsu.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 13:43, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Sarutobii, if I recall correctly, only the techniques used with the eight gates are called kinjutsu. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:43, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :@MechaNaruto It's not taijutsu. It doesn't evolve fighting whatsoever, it's just a mode. It's like saying that the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode is a taijutsu.--Omojuze (talk) 13:45, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Comparison in strength and appearance still doesn't make it Kinjutsu. And i agree that its not taijutsu. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:47, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :::So it's a Fighting Style, then? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:51, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::No, Silent Fist is a fighting style.. This is just a mode, like the Super Saiyan Mode >.<--Omojuze (talk) 13:51, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Eight Gates or this aren't jutsu, it's more like chakra and body control. Kinda like having learned how to swim or ride a bike, just with their bodies. The Eight Gates consist in fully opening 8 specific Tenketsu points which are located in key organs, which makes chakra flow all thorough like crazy, empowering shit. On a sidenote, workings of Shira's version are a mystery to me. How exactly does extra oxygen helm? Well, I guess muscles and the brain need oxygen, but there's such a thing as too much oxygen.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:37, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Which is probably the drawback of this (too much oxygen), like the drawback of the Eight Gates is certain death.--Omojuze (talk) 14:49, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Kinjutsu is not a separate school of jutsu it just a classification.Kinjutsu literally means Forbidden Tecniques/jutsu which can be any Taijutsu,Genjutsu,Ninjutsu,ect.--Linkmadara 17:36, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Kanji/Rōmaji Does anyone know the rōmaji/kanji of this technique? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 16:19, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :I tried to figure it out earlier today, but I can't even understand half of it. The stuff I can understand doesn't sound like "Heavenly Breaths", though. I thought they'd maybe release a blog about it, but apparently, they don't do that anymore? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:30, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::It sounds like Setenkoho. Sebun + ten = Seven Heavenly, or something like that. What "koho" is I have no idea.--Omojuze (talk) 16:34, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Hm, I tried it again. It most likely is "Shichi Ten Kōhō", but I have no idea about the kanji, aside from 七天. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:42, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Could it be "Shitenkōhō" (七天呼歩, Seven Heavenly Breathing Steps)? Would it translate this way?--Omojuze (talk) 18:41, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::七 does have the reading shi, but I'm hearing shichi every time I listen to it. Also, I speculate it to be 法 hō, meaning method (because that's what it is, hm). • Seelentau 愛 議 19:44, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Seven Heavenly Breathing Method doesn't sound right. 歩 ho, which means Step, fit better in my opinion. And I'm pretty sure that it's Shiten(or Seten) and not Shichi.--Omojuze (talk) 19:59, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, that's just your opinion. In the end, we can't add anything because it could be wrong. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:03, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :True. So, we're not adding anything at the moment?--Omojuze (talk) 20:04, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Yup. But I doubt that we'll ever know the exact Kanji and Romaji. That's the problem with filler techniques ._. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:06, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Seelentau, seven being called "shichi" is completely legit. It's the kanji's on-reading. Nevertheless, I'm stuck as well. Norleon (talk) 20:36, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::How about we go with セ天呼法 Setenkohō (Seven Heavenly Breaths/Breathing Method)? I don't think somebody will be mad if we get it wrong, cause it's an anime filler, so we can add it nonetheless.--Omojuze (talk) 21:06, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Err, Norleon, I said nothing different? :D And Omojuze, I'm 100% sure that he says "Shichi". • Seelentau 愛 議 22:58, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ah, I thought your "七 does have the reading shi, but I'm hearing shichi every time I listen to it" meant that you're hearing "shichi" but wouldn't think it means "seven" since that kanj has the reading "shi". Was a mistunderstanding, sorry. Norleon (talk) 11:08, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I listened to it over and over again - and I hear しつけん　こほう (shitsuken kohou) every time. It would nearly make sense, as しつけ or 仕付け means "discipline; training; teaching manners" and こほう written as 古方 means "old method". The only problem I have is the ん, it does not fit... Norleon (talk) 12:03, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::The "tsu" you're hearing is actually the "chi" from "shichi", while the "ken" is "ten". Also, those Kanji don't really make sense. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:56, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::No matter how hard I try, I can't hear neither chi nor ten. According to wadoku and denshi jisho, they do, but whatever, at least I tried. Norleon (talk) 14:44, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::But "training" isn't in the name, neither is "old method". I mean, we should look for Kanji that actual match the translation we have, not just some that match what he said^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 19:47, February 27, 2015 (UTC) So, I tried looking up stuff from this episode by searching the other named technique (Silent Fist), and I found 七天呼法 twice, and 七転呼吸法 once. Omnibender - Talk - 20:44, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :There's definitely no kyū involved here. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:59, February 27, 2015 (UTC)